The Ninja Deulist
by sageof6way
Summary: Naruto is sent away by Madara after dealing a fatal blow. Landing in a city he take the world by storm it is time to duel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Chapter 1 New World and Way to fight

Naruto was on a tall building as he surveyed the landscape. "Madara," said the teen. "At least I killed him."

"Kurama," thought the teen.

I am here Naruto," said a booming voice.

"Do know where we are?" asked the teen in his mind.

"The teme sent to another dimension," said the voice.

"I was afraid of that," said the boy. "This might be good."

"I am not following," said the voice.

"I can live the life I never lived. In peace," said Naruto. "I will train but I will not fight unless necessary."

"You deserve it Naruto," said the voice.

First information on where we are," said Naruto. "Any ideas?"

"Use the fox eye," said the voice. "It is mind probing ability I can grant you?"

"What do I do?" asked the teen.

"All you have to do is look someone in the eyes and you will get info," said the voice.

Naruto shunshin off the building and appears around the corner of the building and sees that they are wearing different clothing. "First things first are the change in wardrobe," he thought as he changed his appearance into jeans and a short sleeve shirt.

Xxx

After getting the info about the place from thug trying to get some money from him. He made his next course of action. "Guess I can try this Duel monster see if I can go pro," thought Naruto as he finds the man duel monster deck.

Xxx

1999 Duel Monster Regional

It has been a year since Naruto got to the world and had quickly won tournaments in local matches. Saving his money from these match he managed to pay the fee for the regional tournament

"Welcome to Duel monster Regional," said the announcer. "First Match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Mai Valentine."

A blond haired woman ascends the platform with Naruto doing the same. "Duel," they shout.

"Ladies first," said Naruto.

"Harpy Lady," said Mai placing a card on the interface and a Harpy like monster appears. "Two card face down.

"I end my turn," said Mai.

"My turn and I play Ax raider in attack mode," said Naruto as a monster with a ax and 1700 attack appears.

"Your monster can't touch my Harpy," said Mai.

"Next I play magic card United We stand which will increase my monster attack by 800 for every monster on my side, so my Ax raider attack is 2500 and enough to finish this duel," said Naruto.

"My Harpy can't be destroyed by warrior," said Mai.

"You mistaken thinking I am trying to destroy your Harpy," said Naruto. "What I am going for is you. I play the magic card amulet of death which is the magic card of the Ring of Destruction."

"You will lose too," said Mai.

"I play ring of defense which will protect my life point," said Naruto as Ax raider is engulfed in a black mist and Mai points go to zero.

"First match of the day go to Uzumaki Naruto," said the announcer. "He qualifies for the final tournament

Xxx

"Weevil Underwood had qualified," said the announcer. "Rex Raptor has made it and the favorite Bandit Keith is also in."

The pair are Weevil vs. Uzumaki Naruto and Rex Raptor will face Bandit Keith.

"First match Uzumaki Naruto vs. Weevil Underwood," said the announcer. Naruto walk up to the duel arena with a book in his hand. Looking slightly up he sees a short green haired boy.

"You might have beat Mai but you will fall to insects," said the boy.

"You told me what type of deck you are using. Mistake number one," said Naruto. "I am your worst match you could have gotten."

"First match duel," said the announcer.

"I play Big Ant in attack mode," said Weevil. "I play one card face down."

"End Turn,"

"My move and I play Goblin Attack force," said Naruto as three goblins appears with 2300 attack point. "I attack with my goblin.

"I play Attack Paralysis," said Weevil. "This card will stop your attack for one turn."

"Two card face down," said Naruto. "End my Turn."

My move and I play Larva moth then I equip it with Cocoon of Evolution," said bug boy as a cocoon appears with 2600 defense.

"I end my turn," said Weevil. "Soon you shall feel despair at my ultimate creature."

"You talk too much," said Naruto. "I play fissure. This destroys the monster with the lowest attack points."

The ground collapses and the cocoon is destroyed. "Next I play Gaia the Fierce Knight," said Naruto as an armed knight appears with 2300 attack. "Then I play heavy storm destroying all card in the spell and trap zone. My goblin is now free attack your beast, Gaia attack his Big Ant," said Naruto.

The Knight charges on its steed destroying the bug. "My goblin will attack winning this duel," said Naruto as Weevil's points go down to zero.

"Naruto is heading to the finals," said the announcer. "Next shall be Rex Raptor vs. Bandit Keith."

Xxx

"You are going to lose in America," said the blond man with a flag on the USA.

"Yeah, your mother," said Rex.

Duel," they said.

I play Two-Headed King Rex," said the brown hair boy. "End turn."

"My move in America," said Keith. "I play Mechanicalchaser in attack mode, in America"

A machine with 1850 appears.

I attack like an American," said Keith. "Show this none American how we fight."

"Why don't you marry America," said Rex as his dinosaur is destroyed dealing 250 points of damage.

"I have after a face down," said Keith. "End turn in America.

Rex draws a card. "I play crawling dragon in defense mode," said Rex. "End turn."

"Retreating like a non American," said Bandit Keith. "I play ring of destruction."

That take you point to 0 mine to 250," said Keith.

"Bandit Keith has won the duel and will be facing Naruto Uzumaki in the finals.

Xxx

Naruto was in the competitor box wait for the final battle and switch his deck around. "Let see Machines are unaffected by Spellcasters," thought the blond teen.

"You might as well give up," said Keith.

"I will see you in the finals," said Naruto.

Xxx

Now for the finals Naruto Uzumaki will face Bandit Keith.

"Duel," said the two duelists.

"I will go first and I play Meteor Dragon in attack mode," said Naruto as a monster with 1800 attack point appears. "I play one face down and end turn."

"My move and I play Summon Skull in attack mode," said Bandit Keith as the fiend monster appears with 2500 attack point. "I attack your dragon."

"Too soon, Wabaku," said Naruto. "This will stop you attack."

"I play a face and end my turn." said Keith.

"I draw and I play Red Black Dragon," said Naruto as a black dragon appears with an attack of 2400 appears. "Next I play dragon Treasure which will increase my dragon attack by 300 point. "Attack his summoned skull."

The dragon hit the friend destroying it and dealing 200 points of damage."Meteor dragon shall attack you,"

"I play the trap card threatening roar," said Keith stopping the direct attack.

"I am not done cause I play the quick spell quick fusion fusing my two monsters to form Meteor B Dragon," said Naruto. "I continue my attack whip him out?" said Naruto.

Keith life points hit zeros. "I lost to a kid," said Keith.

"Naruto Uzumaki is regional champion and will have the right to face against top duelist in the world tournament," said the announcer.

Xxx

A few days later Naruto was walking the city of Domino. "Dueling is good but I need a job till the world tournament," said Naruto. Looking up he sees a card shop. "Kame Game," he thought.

Walking to the store he enters and see a short old man. "How can I help," said the man.

Naruto bowed. "I would like to apply for a job here," said the blond. "I have experience in games of all kind and I willing to learn what I need to learn."

"You hired," said the man. "I am Solomon Moto and what is your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," said the blond making the old man eyes widen.

"Well I saw your matches," said Mr. Moto. "You have great skill."

"What can I do around here boss?" asked Naruto.

"Cashiering and help out people who need it," said Moto.

"I accept," said Naruto extending his hand and shaking it.

Xxx

End Chapter

Crappy chapter will be better. The thing why did they never attack directly in the show when the life 2000 in duelist kingdom. This is before all of that. Naruto is considered a top duelist. I just want do a few duel. Next chapter will be longer and this going replace my battle city ninja. This was a horrible first but I could not find a way to start it.

Naruto is 18 so he will not be going to school.

The pair is Mai and Ishizu and he will meet the Egyptian later but before the main series.


	2. Naruto and the duel of ancients

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Naruto and the duel of ancients 

Xxx

A/N: This duel in this chapter will be different in the actual duel. You will see.

Xxx

Naruto was at the game shop working. It has been two years and Naruto went to college and completed two years majoring in Cultural studies. The reaming two year must be at another country of their choosing. He also got a little brother the grandson of the Solomon.

A spike haired teen walk down the stair. "Yugi," said Naruto. "I will be unable to teach you duel monster for a few years."

"Why Naruto-sensei?" asked the short boy.

"I am heading to Egypt to further my studies on the cultures of the world," said Naruto. "You gave me the idea go to Tokyo University."

"I understand," said Yugi.

"Cheer up bro," said Naruto making Yugi look.

"You really mean it?" asked the short.

"Of course you are the closest thing I have to a brother and never forget that," said Naruto as the two embrace in a bro hug.

Mr. Moto walk up. "I wish you the best of luck Naruto,"

"Thank you Mr. Moto," said Naruto.

"You are like family call me grandpa," said the elderly man.

"Thank you grandpa," said Naruto.

Naruto walk out the door with a wave.

Xxx

Naruto landed in Cairo airport and went to a hotel. "The first thing is go to museum before I go to the dig," thought Naruto.

Getting to the Egyptian Museum of history he enters and walks around. "They sure had a very interesting culture, said the blond. Heading to the Valley of the King section of the museum he sees a stone tablet with drawing. Looking at it see a man dueling with a person that looks like his little brother. Seeing a parchment he heads over and start to read the scripture. "This is a different type of writing form hieroglyphic but a little similar," said Naruto as he takes a pad and translates the writing.

"Attention the Museum will be closing in twenty minutes please exit the building," said the PA system.

Naruto heads to the exit but glances to a hallway. "I thought I sensed something," he thought.

In the hallway was a dark skinned woman in traditional robes. "He sensed me," she thought. "He can help me. Millennium Necklace show me the future," she thought as he broach glows.

She sees a hour in advance. Be it is blacked out. "I know where he is," thought the woman.

Xxx

Naruto was at his hotel room when his phone rings in the room. "Hello," said Naruto.

"Mr. Uzumaki you have a visitor," said the front desk. "Please meet her in the front lobby."

"I will be right down," said Naruto.

Xxx

Naruto gets off the elevator and see a woman with dark skinned complexion. "Greeting Miss," said Naruto. "Uzumaki Naruto what can I do for you?"

"I wish to speak with you in private," said the woman in a soft voice.

"Let us chat in my room," said Naruto as the two walk in silence. "Is there a reason tyou approached me?"

"I am Ishizu Ishtar and I saw you were interested in the stone tablet," said the female.

"You must be the staff of the museum," said Naruto.

"I am not," said the female. "I am the Secretary General of the Egyptian Supreme Antiquities."

"Someone of you status would have sent an underling to approach me," said Naruto.

"That would be the case if I was talking to someone of lesser importance," said Ishizu. "I need you to help me with something."

Oh, I am just an ordinary college student," said Naruto.

"You are fighter from what I gathered of our conversion," said Ishizu. "Your posture say everything about you."

"Please continue," said Naruto getting interested. "I would like the proof."

"You are in a mid posture of defense," said the young woman. "Which means you don't trust easily. Could be a childhood experience?'

"You are hitting to close to home," said Naruto. "You are quite a detective."

"I can read people from many ways," said Ishizu.

"You eyes talk about a betrayal," said Naruto. "But you put on a mask which means he was very close to you. Am I right?"

"You hit my problem on head," said Ishizu.

"This test is over, let's get down to business," said Naruto.

"How did you know this was a test?" asked woman.

"You approach me randomly and tell me about my style. Clue number one which mean you need my fighting skill," said Naruto. "I hate to disappoint you but I don't fight anymore. Since." Naruto let the thought drift.

"I will be honest that was one of the purpose but for protecting a card," said the female.

"Which is so special about this card?" asked Naruto.

"It is God card," said Ishizu. "My brother is planning on stealing it. I have one on me."

"Can I see it?" asked Naruto. Ishizu takes out the card. "Slifer the Sky Dragon," Naruto read the text his eyes widen. "I can see why you want this protected."

"Do you accept?" said Ishizu.

"This card is too strong for me to use but you can well protected," said Naruto take out a scroll and placing the card in it and it disappears.

"What was that?" asked an intriguedIshizu.

"Sealing," said Naruto.

Ishizu's phone ring. "Yes," she said. "What! I will be right there."

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Marik has been seen heading to the site of the Wing Dragon of Ra," said the female.

"Let's go," said Naruto as he and Ishizu runs down the stairs and get in her car.

Xxx

Getting to the hiding place of the cardthey see five men standing there. "Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"Marik's followers," said the female.

Naruto walks up to the men as a young man with a tan complexion and a blue cloak walks out. "Who are you?" asked the young man. He sees Ishizu. "So you brought some help, sister."

"Marik stop this," said Ishizu. "Surrender yourself."

Raising a rod with an eye on the top. "You are my mind slave," said the man.

"Is that supposed to do something?" asked Naruto. "You will need to be much stronger than that to control me."

"Odion," said the young man as Naruto notices and detonator nearby.

"Get down," said Naruto grabbing Ishizu he get on top of her encase them both in chakra as the build explode from bombs placed earlier.

The smoke clears and the building has collapsed completely part of the roof is seen lifted up and thrown off. "You alright?" said Naruto as he has a gash on his arm.

Ishizu looks at Naruto in a amazement. "How are we alive?" asked the young woman.

"That is not important, but I encased both of us in energy to minimize the damage most of the energy was to protect you," said Naruto.

Xxx

What a mess," said Ishizu. "Let's go we lost one but we have the other two."

Naruto and Ishizu walk out of the demolished building. "My car," she said as all of the tire we slashed.

Naruto takes out a scroll and a motorcycle appears. Grabbing two helmets he gives one to Ishizu who puts it on. They ride back to the hotel. "Well that was a bust," said Naruto as they ride down the street.

"Yes but we have two god cards to Marik's one," said Ishizu. "Meet me at the museum. I could give you an internship."

Xxx

Naruto found himself in the museum. "What does this internship entail?" asked Naruto.

"You will be helping me as an assistant," said the young woman. A breeze blow in the office and a man with a turban appears.

""Lord Shadi," said Ishizu. "Can I help you with something?"

"The wish to talk to the child of prophecy," said the man as Naruto gets a kunai in his hand covertly.

"Start talking how do you know about that?" asked Naruto.

"You reputation of a warrior is well deserved," said Shadi as a second Naruto is seem behind him kunai held at the man back. "I am not here to fight."

A glows appears from a key looking necklace and the clone is destroy. "If you want to spar let duke it out in a duel monster," said Shadi.

"There is no duel field," said Naruto. "Unless there is another method like the scriptures said."

"We shall duel like the ancients did with sealed monster," said Shadi as the space around the three warp and turns into a void of darkness. On the ground where several stone table face down some on the wall behind each of them.

"Explain I read only a little of the writing, said Naruto.

"Each of has a guardian monster, which we do battle. Next the table will be similar to your deck summon monster from those table or spell and trap cards," said Shadi. "All you have to do is think on the monster on the table. Last thing is you need to tribute to summon a higher level monster."

"Alright, let's duel," said Naruto

Xxx

"You may go first child," said Shadi.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight," said Naruto as the stone tablet up revealing an carving of the dark armored knight. A spectral image of the monster appears.

"I move a tablet to facedown position," said Naruto. "End turn."

Xxx

My move and I play Vorse Raiser in attack mode," said Shadi as the stone tablet of the radier appears and his specter shows itself. "I attack."

Activate Widespread Rune," said Naruto as the monster is destroyed.

"I play card destruction destroying the tablets in our hands," said Shadi as the tablet behind both of them explode in peaces. "And now we draw from the archives. Which is like our decks."

"I play monster reborn reveling my strongest monster Sengenjin," said the mystic as a primitive looking man appears with 2750 attack point. "End turn."

"I draw a tablet from the archive and I sacrifice my to summon a face down defense monster," said Naruto. "Play tablet face down."

"I draw from the archive and I attack with Sengenjin you face down," said Shadi as the monster attack the face down is rebuffed as you see a shield like monster.

"My millennium shield defense is 3000 so you take 250 point of damage," said Naruto. "First blood goes to me."

"I end my turn," said Shadi. "You monster can't defeat my Sengenjin.

"I draw and I switch my shield to attack mode," said Naruto.

"What are you planning?" asked Shadi.

"I play spell attack trade which will switch our monster to one another. So my shield is attack is 2750 and your monster's is 0," said Naruto. "Attack his Sengenjin."

Shadi monster is destroying and his life points go to 0. "I am impressed," said the man as the void return back to the museum.

Xxx

Naruto fall on one knee. "The toll of this duel is too much without help," said Shadi

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"I will give my Millennium Scales so if you face a real shadow game you will stronger," said Shadi. "He will be a great asset Ishizu. He beat me without take any damage himself."

"Thank you Shadi, I will this item," said Naruto.

"There is a war on horizon and we must be ready," said Shadi as he disappears in a spectral image.

Xxx

"Thing will get much harder," said Naruto as Ishizu help him to her office.

Xxx

End

A/N: The duel is actually based off ancient ritual of their battle but I kept the point the same. But from the flashback it seemed they need a sacrifice but we don't how much point they have. I left it normal and Naruto has the scales.

Please review.


	3. The Mystery Duelist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

The Mystery Duelist

Xxx

At Domino Dock was a ship as many kids and adult were boarding it. A man wearing a black cloak with red clouds heads to the ship. "I need to see your invite," said the man.

"Of course," said the cloaked man as he shows the invite to the guard.

"Thank you please enjoy your stay at duelist kingdom," said the guard as the man walks in.

Xxx

Heading to the bow of the ship he sees many of the people eyeing him cautiously. The boat sets sail.

Walking around the ship he hears some whispers in a barrel. "You do realize you can get in trouble for stowing aboard," said the man. "Blend in with the crowd."

Walking away the ship gets to an island. The duelists are herded off the ship and are meet with the man himself Pegasus. "Greeting duelist my name is Maximillion Pegasus and I have invited the best duelist to my island for a tournament. The winner will have anything he desires."

"Now let the dueling begin," said the creator.

Xxx

In a part of an island a groups of teen was walking around. "You won your first duel Yugi," said a blond haired teen.

"Yeah," said Yugi.

"Next duelist is mine," said the blond.

"Joey be careful," said Yug. "Pick your opponent carefully."

"Don't worry," said Joey as he run ahead and sees the cloaked man. "Hey buddy I challenge you."

The man turns around. "Sorry you are not worth my time," said the man.

"You have to accept as the rules state," said Joey.

"Very well what is your name?" asked the man.

"Joey Wheeler and you?" asked the blond.

"Sage," said the man. "Here are the terms, if you win I give you my two star chip. If I win you can walk away."

"I accept," said Joey as they get to a dueling arena.

You may go first," said Sage.

"Very well I play Ax Raider in attack mode," said Joey as a monster with an ax appear 1700 attack points.

"End turn," said Joey

"Disappointing," said Sage. I play Dark Magician in attack mode,"

Monster with a staff and magician cloak appears with 2500 attack. "Attack, Dark magic attack," said Sage as Ax Raider is destroyed dealing 800 point of damage to Joey dropping it to 1200.

The others run up. "Joey," shouted Yugi. "A Dark Magician."

"Hey Yugi," said Joey.

"End turn," Said Sage. "I am disappointed, all that talk."

Xxx

I play baby dragon in defense mode," said Joey. "I end my turn."

"I play fairy meteor crush," said Sage.

"Joey," said Yugi.

"What's wrong Yugi?" asked a brown haired female.

"That can deal damages even in when opposing monster is in defense mode," said Yugi.

"You are correct Yugi was it," said Sage. "Attack his baby dragon."

The Magician destroys the dragon depleting Joey's live points to zero. "You have much to learn before you are on my level," said Sage.

"I won't be able to help my sister without that money," said Joey.

"Let me see you deck," said Sage. "I want to see something."

Joey hands Sage his deck who looks through it, a frown on his face. "What do you think?" asked the blond.

"You want an honest opinion," said Sage. Joey nods his head. "It's crap but we can work with it."

"What do you mean?" asked Joey.

"Simple I will give you some protection cards," said Sage. "First three traps."

Magic Cylinder, Widespread and Magic Jammer," said Sage. "The first two destroy monster card, the last one negates spell cards."

"Wow thanks," said Joey.

"Two spell Card that will help," said Sages. "First Monster Reborn and second Brain Control."

"Monster reborn revives a monster but what does brain control do?" asked Joey.

"It will let you take control of an opposing monster for one turn," said Sage. "I would like to join your group."

The female eyes widen. "You found us on the ship," said the female.

"That was you?" asked Sage. "That was not my business to report you."

"Well let's us find another duelist," said Sage.

Xxx

A blond haired female just won a match. "I thought you were strong," she said. "Get out of my sight."

But I placed fourth in the regional's," said the losing duelist.

The woman walks off. Getting to a clearing she see Yugi. "I don't want to face him," she thought. "But the blond looks dimwitted."

Making herself known. She waves to them. "Are you Yugi the one who beat Kaiba?"

"Yes," said Yugi. "Can I help you?"

"I would like to challenge one of you," she said. "I am Mai."

"I will take you on," said Joey.

"Very well," said Mai.

They get to a dueling arena and their life points appear.

"Duel," they shout.

"Ladies first," said Mai. "And I play Harpy Lady in attack mode."

"I end my turn," she said.

Xxx

Yugi was about to say something. "Wait," said Sage. "Joey needs to learn the hard way."

"I play Ax Raider in attack mode," said Joey. "Now attack."

The Harpy destroys Ax Raiders. "Didn't Joey's monster have attack advantage?" asked the brown haired girl.

"Yes that would be the case," said Sage. "But the harpy has a type advantage which will increase it attack to 1950." Joey's life points drop to 1750.

"How predictable," said Mai. "You should have the duelist kingdom rules."

"I play one card face down," said Joey. "End turn."

Mai closes her eyes and pick it up and place it on the spell field face down. "My esp. tell this will help," she said.

"Wait how can you tell?" asked Joey.

Sage sniffs. "Clever," he thinks to himself. "Let us see if Joey can figure it out."

Joey was worried. "This will make him or break him," said Sage getting everyone attention.

"You know how she is doing that?' asked Yugi.

"I figured out already to duelist with experience," said Sage. "Joey must figure it out himself."

Joey was panicking as another monster was destroyed dropping his points down the 500. "Damn how is she doing that?" asked Joey. "What is that smell?"

He figured it out," said Sage.

"It is coming from the cards," said Joey. "I see, you put purfum on your cards so you can tell what is coming up."

"So what I play Elegant Egotist tyhis will make my on Harpy into three," said Mai as the one turned into three harpys. "Harpy Lady Sisters."

"Since I aready attack I will end my turn," said Mai.

"Alright I figured out her strategy but not a way to beat her. Hear of the cards," said Joey as he draw a clock like monster. "Time Wizards."

"I play Time Wizar," said Joey. "I will use his effect which will either win this duel of lose it for me."

Mai growled. "He pulled out a damn time wizard?" she asked. "Fine use the effect and rely on luck."

The hand on the monster land on a non skull. "Lucky," said Mai as the Harpies become old reducing there while the dragon Joey played earlier become stronger as it ages.

"A Thousand Dragon," said Joey. "Destroy the Harpy Lady Sister." The old dragon blows out smoke from his nostrils and destroys Mai's monster reducing her life point to 0

"Well done Joey," said Sage. I think Mrs. Mai owe something."

Right the one star chip we wagered," said Joey.

The groups leaves as Sages stay where he is. "Defeat is part of the game Mai," said Sage. "Fight for the right reasons and you will be stronger."

"I don't need a lecture," said Mai.

"Had I faced you myself. I would've beaten you in a few turns like last time," said Sage cause Mai head to go. "You have grown arrogant since the last time I faced you.."

"Who are you?" asked Mai.

"I will leave with that thought," said Sage as a wind blow he vanishes.

Xxx

End chapter

There was not that much dueling in this chapter. I did do Sages duel so that should be good for now. Please tell me what you think.


	4. Sage and Yugi ultimate tag team

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Sage and Yugi ultimate tag team 

Xxx

Sages was with the gang after they had faced a few more duelist. Yugi defeated Mako Tsunami while faced off against Rex and got the boy Red Black Dragon.

The groups hear a struggle a distance away and see a guard dragging a boy with a pink shirts away. "Hey, let the boy go," shouted Tristan. Grabbing the man he throws him a shorts distance.

The man land on his feet and send a jump kick the brown haired teen. Sages disappears as a kunai appears on the guard's jugular vein shocking the group. "Let us talk about this like civilized people," said Sage. "Why are you dragging this boy away?"

"He lost all his star chips," said the guard.

"That is not true," said the boy. "They were stolen along with my deck."

"Give us five hours and we will get his star chip back," said Sage.

"Five hours," said the guard.

Xxx

Sage closed his eyes. "Found him," said Sage a he takes off running followed by the group. They get to a duel arena. "Why don't you come out."

Yugi looks at Sage. "No one is here," said the young teen.

"Yugi,' said a high pitched voice as a person appears face covered so you can't make out his features. "I challenge you to a duel."

"Very well," said Yugi as the two head to the duel platform.

"I will go first. I play Krokodilus," said the thief as a 1100 hundred monster appears.

"I play Celtic Guardian," said Yugi in a deep voice. "attack."

The swordsman destroys the reptile. "I end my turn," said Yugi.

"Very will I play man eater," said the boy.

"I play winged dragon guardian of the fortress," said Yugi. "Attack."

The dragon takes out another monster. "You will not win with stolen cards," said Sage. "Mokuba."

"How did figure it out?" asked the boy taking of his mask.

"It's Mokuba," said Joey.

"Simple you are an open book to me," said Sage. "You mannerism are the same as you brothers."

"Why are you doing this Mokuba?" asked Yugi.

"After you beat my brother, he went into exile," said Mokuba. "The board of directors saw an opportunity to take over and give the company to Pegasus."

"However Pegasus or one of his goon must defeat Yugi in a duel," said the boy.

"So by beating Yugi you prevent Pegasus from taking over?" said Sage. "Sound strategy but if failed."

"I might have lost I will still have you disqualified," said Mokuba as he run and grabs some of Yugi Star Chips.

Mokuba fall down as Sage releases an aura of death. "If you do this you will be no better," said Sage. "Give the boy back his star chip."

"You're right," said Mokuba with resignation.

Xxx

Getting back to the boat they see that was sent away. "Hey we had time," said Joey.

"Sorry but Pegasus said otherwise," said the guard as he grabs Mokuba. "You have been invited to the castle, Mokuba."

"If Yugi one of our duelist," said the guard.

"You irritate me," said Sage. "I will take him on."

"That not what I will accept," said the guard.

"Take my challenge or lose your head, you call," said Sage.

"You and Yugi will both of the duelist," said the man. "Follow me."

Xxx

They get to a duel arena and are shocked to Kaiba. "Greetings Yugi I am back."

"There has been a change of plans," said the guard. "You will need to partner because you will be facing two of them."

"I have partner," said the Kaiba as a blue haired boy walks.

"So this is who I will help you face," said boy. "My name is Ocean."

"I am Sage and this Yugi," said Sage as the two get on their field.

"Duel," the four shout.

"I play Hitotsu me Giant," said Kaiba.

"That is the same card he played in the first duel," said Joey.

"That is not Kaiba," said Yugi.

"My move," said Sage. "I play a card in defense."

"One card face down," said Sage. "End turn.

"How weak," said Kaiba. Ocean looks at the card.

"I would not be so sure," said the blue haired boy. "I play Giant Red Sea snake in attack mode." As red serpent appear with 1800 attack point.

"My turn," said Yugi. "Gaia the fierce knight." A knight appears with 2300 attack point. "Attack the snake," said Yugi as the monster is destroyed reducing the boy life point to 1500.

"You idiot," said Kaiba. Sage sighs. "Keep your head in the game."

"My turn and I play the Blue Eye White Dragon," said the teen billionaire. "Attack Gaga the fierce knight," said Kaiba as the dragon fires a blue beam.

"Negate Attack," said Sage as he flips his trap card. "This end you battle phase."

"Grr," said Kaiba. "End turn with a face down.

"My turn," said Sage. "You Blue Eye has impressive attack, but I am worried."

"First I flip my monster which is Yomi Ship," said Sage. "Next the equip card body armor."

"Now Yomi attack his Blue Eye White Dragon," shocking everyone at such bold move.

"Fine Blue Eyes destroy that monster White Lightening," said Kaiba as the dragon destroys the ship. "So much for your partner."

The smoke clear and Sage appear with no damage to his life. "How," said Kaiba.

"Body armor does what armor is to do. Reduce all the damage I received to zero when Yomi is destroyed the monster that killed it is sent to the graveyard," said Sage. "Better luck next time Kaiba-chan."

"I see," said Sage."My senses are going haywire."

"What?" asked Yugi.

"He is Kaiba, but he is all darkness," said Sage. "I can sense negative feelings."

"My move," said Ocean. "I play Mobius the Frost Monarch."

A monster with 2400 attack points is summoned. "Attack Gaia," said Ocean as ice shards are fired destroying the knight dealing 100 point to Yugi. "I play one card facedown."

"My turn," said Yugi. "I play Curse of Dragon. Then I play monster reborn to summon my knight," said Yugi. Next I play polymerization fusing my monster to form Gaia the Dragon Champion."

"Attack Mobius," said Yugi as Ocean life point go down to 1400

Xxx

At a mansion Kaiba was behind a tree. "Good thing I escaped," thought the rich boy. Opening a secret passage he heads into his mansion.

Getting to an underground bunker he sees a computer. "Greeting Mr. Kaiba," said the voice of the computer.

"What has happened since my untimely death?" asked Kaiba.

"Pegasus has declared the start duelist kingdom and hoping to defeat Yugi Moto to take over your company," said the computer.

"Let's first thing is to hack into the mainframe and see if we can screw with Pegasus little advantage," said Kaiba.

Xxx

"Well done Yugi," said Kaiba. "I play second Blue Eye White Dragon."

"Yugi growls. "Now attack his Dragon Champion," said Kaiba as Yugi's life points get hit by 400 dropping it to 1600.

"I play Dark Magician in attack mode," said Sage. "Next I play sword of reveling light."

Sword made of light surround Kaiba and Ocean field. "attack his giant," said Naruto as the attack take out Kaiba monster dealing 1300 point dropping Kaiba to 700

Xxx

Back at the mansion. "Yugi is dueling with partner and look who his opponent is," said the computer.

Kaiba looks at the opposing team. "What is going on?" asked Kaiba.  
"He has a Blue Eye."

"What now?" asked the computer.

"Let us take out that dragon," said Kaiba as he quickly type on his keyboard and hack the mainframe. "I put a virus in the system.

On the screen the Blue Eyes attack starts to decrease.

Xxx

Sage smiles as the dragon starts to melt. "We have friends in high places.

"Sir, we have a problem," said the man in a cell phone.

The attack stops at 2400. "Don't except further help we found your friend Kaiba and he is one run," said the muscle.

"I play a card face down," said Ocean and end my turn.

Xxx

My move," said Yugi. "I play my Dark Magician, now attack that poser's life points," said Yugi as his monster destroys the dragon doing 100 point of damage.

"Who are you, you're not Kaiba because the real Kaiba helped us," said Yugi.

"Fool I am Kaiba," said the darker version. "Or a part of him, his darker part."

Kaiba changes into a creepy clown thing. "I am the part you sent to the shadows realm who was revived by Pegasus," said the creature.

"You have one blue and a whole deck to find it," said Yugi.

"Make your move," said Mokuba.

"As you wish," said the creature. "Be prepared for my Blue Eyes White Dragon."

The dragon appears. "I end my turn,"

"My turn," said Sage. "It is time."

The other duelists look at Sage. "There are ways to win a duel," said Sage. "I play Tremendous Fire which will reduce are opponents life point by 1000 and reduce mine by 500.

Sages life points go to 1500 and dropped the clown to 0 and Ocean drops to 400.

"No," said the clown of Kaiba.

"Do you understand where you stand?" asked Sage. "I could have taken you out with in about three moves."

"How about you Ocean?" asked Sage.

"I forfeit this match," said the blue haired boy.

"I will not be denied," shouted the clown.

"You might have been freed," said Yugi. "But you're going back."

Stretching his hand out the clown disappears. Sages eyes narrow. "Damn," said Sage.

"Mokuba has been taken," said Joey.

"The only way to find him to get to Pegasus," said Sage.

Ocean nods his head and walks away.

Xxx

A distance away Ocean was on a cell. "You hunch was correct Mr. Pegasus, Sage is the strongest duelist on this island," said Ocean. "Orders sir?"

"Understood," next I will beat without holding back," said Ocean. "I am looking for the best of the best a duel."

Xxx

At the castle Pegasus smiles while watching a screen. "It seems you have reveled yourself. Uzumaki," he said. "I wonder why you have come out after you left the dueling scene."

On the screen was Sage dueling his opponent earlier in the tournament and Naruto in the past dueling arena.

Xxx

End


	5. The Shadows Duel

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

The shadow duel.

Xxx

"Man where did that guy go?" asked Joey.

"The group heads into a forest when they see Mai. "Hey," she said.

"Mai," said Yugi.

"What do you want?" asked Joey rudely.

"I thought I would help you survive," said Mai.

"I brought some food, but it's not enough for all of us," said Sage.

"Then why did you bring it up?" asked Tristan.

"I can get some food through hunting and get some edible planet," said Sage.

"I brought some food," said Mai looking at Sage. "I will share if I can talk to him.'

Pointing to Sage. "Very well," said Sage as he motions Mai to follow him.

Xxx

A short distance Sage turns around. "Why do you wish to talk to me?" asked Sage.

"You said you defeated me in a duel, who are you?" asked Mai.

"You remember the first duel you had in Domino?" asked Sage getting a wide eyes from the blond.

"Why come back?" asked Mai. "Naruto

"I was in school and in Egypt for an internship," said Sage. "I had some time off so I went to duelist kingdom."

"Why hide your identity?" asked Mai.

"Yugi is my brother and in final if we duel. I don't want him holding back," said Sage. "Keep it to yourself.

Xxx

Before everybody went to bed Mai walked away. "I got to use the little girl's room," said Mai.

Xxx

The bushes getting everyone attention. A teen with white hair walks out. "It's Bakura," said Joey.

"Greeting," said the teen.

"So what brings you out here?" asked Joey.

"I thought we could have some fun, like a duel," said Bakura. "No star chip just for fun."

"I guess," said Yugi.

"Why not make this interesting," said Bakura. "Each of you put favorite card inside the deck I will be facing."

This is my card, the Cyber Commander," said Tristan as he give Sage his card.

"Mine is the Flame Swordsman," said Joey as he give Sage a card.

"Mine is the Magician of Faith," said Tea.

"Yugi takes out a card. "Dark Magician," said Yugi.

"I won't show you my card since I will be facing you myself," said Sage.

"Very well, but first let me show you guys something," said Bakura as he put his hand over his chest and a millennium item appear.

"A Millennium item," said Yugi.

"Yes and with this Millennium Ring I shall take the puzzle," said a dark voice from Bakura.

The group collapses.

"Too easy," said Bakura as he seems taller.

Reaching for the puzzle his wrist is grabbed in a vice gripe. "I don't thinks so shadow user," said Sage.

"What can you do?" asked Bakura.

"I challenge you to a duel," said Sage.

"Accepted, don't except a victory," said Bakura.

Xxx

I will go first I play Cyber Commander," said Sage as the monster appear but with Tristan's features. "Tristan?"

"Oh man what happened?" asked the teen. He turns around. "Sage, you're a giant."

"He must have placed you soul in your favorite card," said Sage. "I end my turn'

"You solider looks tough but let's see how he handles my White Magical Hat," said Bakura as a man with a white top hat appears and 1000 attack points. "Attack."

The monster charges Tristan. "Not good, I am just dreaming," said Tristan as the monster punches him destroying the monster and Sages point go down by 250 lowing it to 1750.

Xxx

My turns," said Sage. "I play Flame Swordsman in attack mode."

The red clad monster appears but has yellow hair. "Why am I wearing a dress?' asked Joey in the monster clothing.

"Joey," said Sage. "Bakura place you and your friend soul in your favorite card. Next I play Monster Reborn."

Tristan appears back on the field. "So I am not dreaming," said Tristan.

"Joey, take out his Magical Hat," said Sage as Joey charges and destroys the monster card dealing 800 points to Bakura.

"Not bad," said Bakura. "I play a monster face down."

Sage narrows his eyes. "Strange,"

"I am not scared," shouted Joey as he charges the monster.

"Stop your attack," said Sage.

"To late," said Bakura as a black jar is destroyed.

"Morphing Jar," said Sage. "I see."

"Did I mess up?" asked Joey.

"Yes but not critical," said Sage. "Luckily your friends were not in my hand."

Sage discards his hand and pick up five new cards. His eyes widen. "Dark Magician."

"I play one card face down," said Bakura.

"Darkness will devour you. The game ever so shifting," said the white haired teen.

"My movie and I know the deck you are using," said sage. "You run a removal strategy, taking my comrades without no risk to you.

"My turns I play Dark Magician," said Naruto as the spell caster appears with Yugi's hair cut.

"Sage," said Yugi. "Why am I dressed as the Dark Magician?"

"Bakura trapped all your soul in you favorite cards," said Sage. "His Millennium Ring is the cause of all this."

"His ring has a evil spirit in it which is controlling the boy," said Sage.

"You seem to know a lot," said Bakura. "I have looking in your soul and seen the murders you have committed."

The group turns to Sage. "What is he talking about?" asked Yugi.

"It is true I have killed as is required for a soldier," said Sage. "If I did not the world would have been plagued in never ending illusion of false peace."

"How did you figure it out?" asked Sage.

"You eyes tell the tale of the lives you have killed," said Bakura.

"I can tell the same about you, unlike me you enjoyed it," said Sage. "Not the host the spirit enjoyed the killing."

"I pray for those live lost both my forces and my enemies and hope for a Safe passage to the afterlife," said Sage.

"Attack his face down," said Sage.

Dark Magic Attack," said Yugi as he reveals the card to be a Morphing Jar.

"Thought so" said Sage. "I wanted to get Tea's card in my hand."

He draws a Magician of Faith. "End my turn," said Sage.

"I play another Card facedown," said Bakura.

"I play face defense as well," said Sage.

The card flips up slightly revealing Tea. "What?" she asked as the other cover her up.

"Quite," said Joey. "Sage and Bakura are dueling."

"Don't bother you fools," said Bakura. "I can see her."

"I will start the massacre with a face down. The man eater bug," said Bakura.

Sage looks in his hand. "Nothing in my hand that can take it out before it's flipped," said Sage. "I will have to sacrifice one of you."

"Then I will do it," said Joey.

"I have a strategy do your thing," said Sage.

Joey attack the bug and slash it as they both are destroyed.

Xxx

"Joey," shouted Yugi.

"I flip Magician of Faith to get monster Reborn back," said Sage. "Which I use to bring Joey back to the field."

Joey appears back hunched over."Don't take my soul."

He stands up. "Huh."

"You waste your card and turns saving this mortals," said Bakura.

"As my old commander said, those who fail are trash and those abandon their comrades are lower than that," said Sage

"Very well Lady of Faith," said Bakura. "I play Change of Heart."

Sage growls as the spell card materialize and a weaker version of Bakura appear. "So you have been trapped as well?"

"I want to help but we must hurry," said light Bakura. "I have taken over his monster instead of yours."

Sage pulls out his Millennium Scale. "I have better idea," said Sage as he swaps the two Bakura. "Yugi attack Lady of Faith,"

Yugi destroys it as Bakura life points hit 0.

Xxx

Yugi and his friends wake up. "Had a weird dream," said Joey. "Bakura went crazy.'

Tristan and Joey see Bakura. "Bakura,' they shouted hugging each other."

"I had a dream we in our favorite cards," said Tea.

"That happened," said Sage with his back turned. "I imprisoned the evil side of the ring."

"Ah!" shouted a female voice.

"That was Mai," said Sage as he jumps toward the voice followed by Yugi and his friends.

Xxx

At the castle Pegasus was sipping his Wine. "I am intrigued when Sage duelist. Nothing worth while.

"How about dungeon TV?" asked Pegasus he switches tot screen to see Mokuba. "Another exciting installment of the poor Mokuba."

The phone rings. "I have laid the trap which of these two do you want me tio deal with?"

"Surprise me," said the rich man.

"Very good sir," said the voice. "They feel Panic ."

Xxx

Ocean appears behind his employer. "You do realize he will lose against either of them?" asked Ocean.

"I know but only face your target when he gets to the castle," said Pegasus.

"Understood," said Ocean. "He might be the one to give me the thrill of a duel."

Xxx

Chapter end


	6. The former ninja's clash

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

The former ninja's clash

Xxx

The groups heads to a clearing after hearing Mai scream. Getting to the clearing they see a big man holding Mai. "I got to say she was my easiest opponent," said the man throwing the blond female to the ground. "I have been paid good money to take out Yugi and Sage."

"Didn't mother teach not to hit a lady," said a deathly voice from behind him. "Other you will lose your head."

Sage is show behind him. "I am impressed, the rumor of you skill are true, ninja," said the man. "My name is Panik and I challenge one of you to a duel."

Sage walks up. "I will take you on for Mai's star chips," said Sage. "As well as the five I need to get all ten."

"I will take you challenge," said the man as the duelist walk to the other end of the duel arena. "However, when you duel Panik, you place your life on the line."

A rope goes around Sages neck. "Very well, this will not stop me," said the duelist. "I will accept the penalty game if I lose and so should you. One of my choosing."

Duel," said Sage. "Garbage before skill. You go first."

Panik growl at the jab. "I place Castle of Dark Illusion."

A castle appear in the sky as Panik side is shrouded in darkness. "I play one card face down," said Panik. "Your turn."

"I play one card facedown and I play magician of faith in attack mode and end my turn." Said Sage shocking all present.

"What is he doing can wipe out Panik in a few turns," said Mai.

"Wait," said Yugi as he gets taller. "That might be true but rushing in is pointless. He is testing the water."

"We have seen what he is capable," said Joey.

"Watch," said Yugi in a deeper voice.

Xxx

"All that talk and you throw this out," said Panik. "I play Nightmare Gaul in attack mode."

A black creature appears with 1500 hundred attack point. "Attack nightmare claw."

"Activate trap exploding barrels," said Sage as the monster is destroy dealing 1500 to Panik. "I played a weak monster with a facedown and yet you attacked. I am amazed at your stupidity"

Panik life points go to 500. "End my turn."

"My move and I play a face down and switch faith to defense," said Sage.

"My move," said Panik.

"Ring of destruction," said Sage as the castle is destroyed dealing 920 to both Sage and Panik, winning the duel for Sage. "Give me the star chips."

"I will end you," said Panik.

"Penalty game." Said Sage as the rope strangles Sage

"I am have killed Sage," said Panik. Looking at his opponent. Sage heads pop up.

What?" asked Panik as the rope quickly switches places and strangles Panik.

Sage walks away as Panik stands there foaming at the mouth no rope on his neck. "What did you do?" asked Joey. "He is just standing there."

"I put him in his personal hell," said Sage. Getting to Panik he takes the star chips that are owed to him and walk over to Mai. "I believe these nine star chips are yours."

"Keep them," said Mai. "I don't like charity."

"Consider it a gift,' said Sage.

"Thanks," said Mai.

Turning to the others he nods his head. "I am leaving, try to stay out of trouble," said Sage.

"Why not stay?" asked Joey.

"Simple I'm heading to castle since I have ten star chips," said Sage. "I will see at the finals."

Sages walks away. "I better leave as well," said Mai as she follows Sage.

Xxx

Sage sighs. "Why are you following me Mai?" asked Sage.

"I thought you could use the company," said Mai.

The two walk in silence when they see a Ocean blocking their way. "May I help you?" asked Sage.

"I challenge you to a duel, Naruto," said Ocean.

"Who are you? You seem familiar," said Naruto.

"Maybe this will refresh you memory," said the blue haired youth as he revel the hair to be a wig covering black hair. "I told you the only way to get strong is too find something to protect."

Naruto gasp. "Haku, how do you survive the war?"

"Kakashi use his Sharingan to teleport me away and I ended up here on Pegasus's yard," said Haku.

"Why come to me now?" asked Naruto.

"I wanted to duel one more time but not in death battle," said Haku.

"Very well," said Naruto.

"What is going on?" asked Mai.

"This is Haku and old enemy who I face a while back," said Naruto.

"The two walk to a dueling arena. "Let us each put up all star chips," said Haku.

"Very well," said Naruto. "Duel."

Xxx

"I will go first with Deep Sea warrior in attack mode," said Haku. An armored creature appears with 1600 attack point. "I Play Umi which will increase my warrior attack to 1800."

"I end my turn," said Haku.

Xxx

"Very well I play one card facedown and I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior," said Naruto as the red armored clan spellcaster is summoned. "When he is summoned, I can a counter on him which increases his attack to 1900. Now attack," said Naruto as the monster destroy the Deep Sea warrior dealing 100 point to Haku.

Haku point go to 1900. "Next I remove the counter to destroy your field spell," said Naruto as Umi is sent to the graveyard. "I then play magic counter which will let me play spell counter on my magician, by discarding one card from my deck."

Breaker attack goes back to 1900. "It is a continues spell. I can keep discarding and add a spell counter every time it is taken off."

"I end my turn," said Naruto.

Xxx

Mai was shocked at how Naruto just took control of the duel. "I don't beilve it, he is good. Just like last time," She thought. "However, he has got to keep this Haku person from negating it."

"You are good Naruto," said Haku. "I figured out a counter to your strategy."

"I expect nothing less from a former hunter-nin," said Naruto confusing Mai with Naruto words. "Out of you and Zabuza, you had the sharper analytical mind."

"I play Giant red sea snake," said Haku. "Then I play the magic card Monster reborn."

Bringing back my Deep Sea warrior," said Haku. "I play Turtle Oath, a ritual by offering a monster with 8 or more star I can Crab turtle."

The two monster disappear as a Crab like turtle appears with 2550. "I attack your warrior."

Naruto monster is destroyed reducing his life points by 650 dropping it to 1350. "I end my turn."

"My move and I barrier Magician in attack mode," said Naruto as a monster with 0 attack and 3100 defense appear. It crystallized armor around it and a shield of glass. "I play shield and sword."

Haku frowned. "Thought I had this battle,"

Both monsters attack and defense pints are swapped. "Now attack crab turtle," said Naruto as the 3100 attack points deal 600 points of damage. Reducing Haku's points to 1300.

"I play stop attack switch my monster to defense," said Naruto as the monster goes to defense.

"I play pot of greed drawing two cards," said Haku as he draws the cards. "I play hammer shot. This take you monster that is face up."

The spellcaster is destroyed. I play a monster in defense and then I play the world flood," this take you point down by 1000."

Dropping you to 350 points," said Haku. "End turn."

"It has been fun Haku ghowever it's over," said Naruto. "I tremendous fire which deal 1000 point to you and deal 500."

"Yu will lose," shouted Haku. "Unless that trap is to stop the damage."

"No it is not," said Naruto. "You will be taking my damage. Barrel behind the door."

Haku take the 1000 dropping him to 300. "This make you take all dmaga I would have taken.'

Haku point drop to zero. "You win and I shall give you my star chips," the former rouge ninja.

Naruto accepts the chips and smile. "Haku why not join us and watch the finals."

"I plan on it but I report Pegasus on the outcome of this match," said Haku.

Xxx

Naruto sees Haku disappear in an ice shunshin, shocking Mai. "How did he do that?" asked the blond female.

"Ninjutsu," said Naruto. "I can do it as well."

Can you get us there faster?" she asked.

"I could, but I would rather walk."

Xxx

Approaching the castle after a few day of walk and sleeping they head to the door. "Star Chip," said the guard.

Naruto put his in the slot and walk in with Mai following.

They are greeted by the butler. "Greeting to the castle we're waiting for a few more duelist," said the butler.

"We will be having a small show in a bit," said the butler. "Why don't you watch."

Naruto looks out the window and sees Kaiba dueling Yugi. Yugi was close to winning when Kaiba was desperate to endanger his life to win. Causing Yugi to lose as he was unable to kill a person even by accident.

Naruto disappears and reappear in front of the group. "I saw your duel," said Naruto in his Sage persona.

"Sage," said Joey.

"Yugi, learn from you loss and you will be stronger," said Sage. "Take these ten extra star chip and eneter the castle.'

"I lost," said Yugi.

"One loss and you give up?" asked Sage. "Are you such a caward. You brother would be so ashamed."

"You know nothing!" shouted Yugi.

"Prove by standing up and continuing," said Sage extending his hand with the chips.

"Thanks Sage," said Yugi.

The group gets to the door as the guard gives the group problems by not letting non duelist enter. He is quickly knocked out.

The whole group enters ready for the finals.

Xxx

End chapter

Finally got it done two duels in one chapter if you can call the first match a duel."


	7. Kaiba vs Pegasus Keith vs Sage

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Kaiba vs. Pegasus/ Keith vs. Sage

Xxx

Naruto walking into the castle with Yugi and the gang when they were told of an exhibition Match. "The loser have come," said a cocky voice of Bandit Keith. "I aim to win this tournament."

"If your so good, how we duel after this exhibition match for all ten star chips," said Sage. "Unless you're scared."

"I am not scared," said Keith. "You're on."

Xxx

They walk to the dueling platform and see Kaiba standing at one end with Pegasus at the other. "We have an audience," said the creator.

Kaiba looks up. "Yugi I knew you wouldn't quit," said Kaiba.

"Kaiba," said Sage throwing Kaiba a card. "Use that card as a last resort."

"Thanks Sage," said Kaiba. "I will use my own card, however I will keep your ready."

The butler walk in. "The first match of the exhibition is Kaiba vs. Master Maximillion Pegasus,"

"We shall duel with my new system," said Kaiba as he throws a disk like device.

The silver haired man catches it. "How about this we will duel with this but you duel your brother as I make the moves."

Mokuba walks up on a leash with a guard holding it; eye has no life in them. "Bastard," said Kaiba with a growl. "Fine forget it."

"You will give me home field advantage, wonderful," said the creator.

Xxx

Duel," they shout.

"I will go first, Toon Alligator in attack mode," said Pegasus. "I play Toon World."

Sages looks at the card just played. "I have heard of these cards," he said. "They are almost impossible to beat unless you have strategy prepared for this."

"I am not following Sage," said Yugi.

"Watch," said Sage.

"I play Battle Ox in attack mode," said Kaiba. "I attack Toon Alligator."

Kaiba's monster attacks it but it dodges. "What?" asked the rich boy.

"My monster can't be destroyed," said Pegasus. "Better luck next time, Kaiba-chan."

"Damn," growled Kaiba. "I play one card face down."

Xxx

I play one card facedown and I play Gemini Elf in attack mode," said Pegasus. "Attack," said the man.

"Active my trap shadow bind," said Kaiba. The Gemini Elf's attack is decreased to 1200 as chain restrict the movement. The elf is destroyed dealing 500 point.

Pegasus's life points: 1500

"I play a face down and end my turn," said Pegasus.

I draw and I play," said Kaiba.

"Not so fast. I play my trap lucky call," said the man. "This let's me guess what card you have in your hand and I get it right it will be mine."

"I think it's the Blue Eyes White," said Pegasus. Kaiba eyes widen and he grwals. "Am I right. Please tell me I am right."

"Here," said Kaiba puts his card down as a panel on playing field flips give Pegasus the card.

"Now I have two thing you love, your brother and your dragon," said Pegasus.

Xxx

Sage had his eyes. "What now Kaiba," he thought to himself. "That millennium eye is major problem."

Sage, do you know away to beat Pegasus?" asked Yugi.

"The card I gave Kaiba will help him in a last ditch effort but it is a double edge sword, it all come down to chance," said Sage.

Xxx

I play one card face down and end my turn," said Kaiba.

"My turn and I play Blue Eyes White dragon," said Pegasus as the Blue Eyes appear then goes into toon world and comes out as a Toon Blue Eyes. "Now attack his Battle Ox,"

The Blue Eyes vaporizes Kaiba's monster,Dealing 1300 damage to his life points.

Kaiba's points drop to 700.

"I end my turn," said Pegasus.

"My turns and I summon my second Blue Eyes white dragon," said Kaiba. "Now attack his blue Eyes."

That again?" asked Pegasus.

"I active my second shadow bind," said Kaiba as the blue eyes attack drops to by 700 and stops it from dodging. It is destroy and Pegasus suffers 700 points of damage

Pegasus life points drop to 800.

"I play one card face down," said Kaiba.

"Pegasus smile as his millennium eye show the face down. "Crush card," he thought to himself.

"I end my turns," said Kaiba.

"Pegasus smile. "I play smashing ground Kaiba boy," said Pegasus as the Blue Eye is destroyed. "I play Bickuribox is attack mode."

I play one card face down and switch my toon to defense mode," said Pegasus.

"I play Sagi the dark clown in defense mode and I play one card face down," said Kaiba. "End Turn.

"I know you are planning on using Crush card," said Pegasus getting a growl from Kaiba. "I play negative energy on Sagi which will bring his attack to 1800, making him to strong for the job."

"Attack Sagi the dark clown. The Bickuribox 2300 attack destroy the clown 500 point of damage to Kaiba.

Bringing his life point to 200.

"End Turn,"

"I play Rude Kaiser in attack mode," said Kaiba. "I play my face down, hammer shot which will take out you Bickuribox due to it being in attack mode. "

The monster is destroyed. "Now Rude Kaiser attack Alligator." The monster is destroyed.

"Since the card was in defense mode it was unable to dodge," said Yugi. "Kaiba might win."

"I end my turns," said Kaiba.

"I play Dark Box in defense," said Pegasus as a small box appears with 100 attack and defense.

"I play one card facedown," said Pegasus. End turn."

"Rude Kaiser attack," said Kaiba.

"Don't' Kaiba," shouted Sage.

"Too late," said Pegasus. "I use dark box ability it lets' me one card of field immediately. "That facedown which is the Crush Card."

The monster destroys the box as the trap card is used. "All monsters are useless if they are above 1500 attack."

Kaiba was in shock. "My whole was wiped out,"

Bringing the one card from his hand he play it. "Monster Reborn to summon to Summon Sagi the Dark clown. "I play the trap Sage gave me."

"I play last coin destruction. When my life points go below 500," said Kaiba. "I flip a coin if it's heads I you lose 1000 point if it tails I lose all my points."

"Very well please flip a coin," said Pegasus as a virtual is flip and land on heads.

"Yes," said Kaiba.

"I play my trap Second toss," said Pegsus. "This force the coin toss to go a second time.

"No," said Kaiba as the coin Flip one more time and it land on… tails."

Kaiba life points go down to zero. "So close Kaiba-chan," said Pegasus. "Your final place in collection of three."

Pegasus eye glows and Kaiba falls down with the empty card having a picture of Kaiba on it. "Second duel of exhibition . Will Sage and Keith please come down?"

Xxx

Sage and Keith walk down. "You will lose," said Keith but is ignored.

"Duel," they both shouted.

"I will go first," said Keith. "I play metal cannon in defense," said Keith as a cannon appear with 100 attack points and 1000 defense

"By offering monsters from my hand I get to do 200 points of damage to you," said Keith. I discard five monster."

Sage's life point go down to 1000. "How is that tough guy?"

"I am using my weakest deck to give you a fighting chance," said Sage. "I play Ax raider in attack mode."

1700 attack warrior type is summoned. "I then play defense paralysis which will force you to keep you monster in attack mode. Now attack his cannon."

The raider does 1600 damage to Keith's life points. Bringing it down to 200. "I think I will end my turn," said Sage.

"I play Zoa in attack mode," said Keith as a blue creature of 2600. "Now attack his Ax raider."

Sage's life point go 100 as his warrior is destroyed. "One more attack and you are done," said Keith

"You don't get another turn," said Sage. "Despit this deck my weakess is because it has no trap a very few Spell card. I only have one spell.

"I have had it since the beginning," said Sage. "Life drain."

"I haven't heard of that card," said Keith.

"They are only like 10 in the world made it give me 500 points back but also take that many from you life point."

"You lose," said Sage. "You not near my skill."

Xxx

Keith point drop to zero. "I will not take this," said the bandana wearing man as he take out a gun and fires. The gun explodes as a kunai is seen stuck in it's barrel.

"Still got it," said Sages as jump to the other side and hit Keith in the neck knocking him out.

"Well done," said Pegasus. "Guards pleases throw Keith out of here."

Two guy grab Keith and drag him to the door and toss him out.

Now the exhibition matches are finished," said Pegasus. "Let us start the finals."

Xxx

In the great hall of the castle all of the duelist picked a number. "First is Yugi Moto vs. Mai Valentine.

"Second is Sage vs. Joey Wheeler,"

Tomorrow is the will be the finals," said Pegasus. "Sleep well."

Xxx

A/N: Alright here is the thing. Sage/ Naruto only has few duelist that register on his Radar. Yugi, Pegasus, Kaiba and to lesser degree Joey.

That is just this session. He has been dueling a lot long then others. Plus he did teach Yugi.

That is why I made Keith look noob. If it was some else It would have been different and a lot longer.

Xxx

See you next time


	8. First round Shenanigans

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

First round Shenanigans

Xxx

It was quite in the castle as Sage got out of bed and walked out his door. Wondering the castle he gets to a room with a painting of a beautiful woman. In front of it was a table with a book.

It read

Dear Cecilia it has been 10 year since you passed. My heart aches to be with you. An incurable disease took you from me, but now I have found a way to bring you back. By using Kaiba technology and the Millennium Puzzle I can find a way to bring you back.

Xxx

"Interesting," thought Sage. Closing his eyes he senses Yugi's friends about to run into trouble. "Better save them."

Xxx

After saving Tristan, Tea and Bakura from Pegasus they head back to the room and Sage gets ready for the finals.

Xxx

Pegasus walks to the balcony and smiles. "Would Mai Valentine and Yugi Moto please come down," he said. "To start the finals."

The two duelist head to the arena. "Mai," said Sage. The blond female looks at her. "You know what to do."

Sage looks at the two as the field activate. "Duel," both of them shout.

"Ladies first," said Mai. "I play Harpy Lady in attack mode."

The female winged monster appear. "I play one card face down."

End my turn," said Mai.

Xxx

Yugi shakily draws a card. "I play Celtic Guardian in attack mode."

The 1400 attack monster appear. "Now attack," said Yugi as his monster launch his attack.

"I play Mirror Wall," said Mai as the warrior attack is reduced by half dealing 600 damage to Yugi. Yugi point take a hit going to 1400.

"Yugi," said Mai. "What is wrong?"

Yugi looks up. "Why are holding back?" she asks.

"I don't want hurt anyone," said Yugi. "Like nearly did with Kaiba."

"One loss and this is what you become!" snarled Mai. "Very well you don't deserve to proceed."

Joey was getting pissed. "You said you would not play mind game," shouted Joey.

"Enough, Yugi need to hear this," said Sage. "Otherwise he will lose this duel."

Tea looks at Sage. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"I sense Yugi's reluctance to call upon the spirit , after his duel with Kaiba," said Sage. "I planned this with Mai to see how much damage was done."

Joey grabs Sage's collar of his cloak. Only to be thrown off by Sage jerking his hand to break out. Joey falls on his butt. "I have a feeling and faith Yugi will win," said Sage.

"I play Rose Whip," said Mai as the Harpy gains 300 point bringing it to 1600. I play a facedown."

"I play Gaia The Fierce Knight," said Yugi. "Attack."

"Gaia attack is reduced," said Mai. "My trap is still on the field."

Gaia's attack is reduced to 1100 and is destroyed. Yugi takes 500 points of damage, dropping it to 900.

"I play a facedown," said Yugi.

"Yugi let me help," said the spirit.

"You will just hurt someone," said Yugi in his mind. "I won't take that chance."

Xxx

I play Harpies Pet Dragon," said Mai as a dragon appear. "This dragon get 300 points for every Harpy Lady on the field," as the dragon 2000 point go to 2300. "I end my turn."

I play a Winged dragon Guardian of the forest in attack mode," said Yugi. "One more time," he said to himself.

Sage smile. "Good Yugi is back to full strength,"

I play one card face down, I end my turn," said Yugi.

Mai looks unsure. "Is he trying to get me to attack," she thought.

"You should attack," said the deeper voice.

"I end my turn," said Mai.

"You should have attack," said Yugi. "Had you attacked you would have won."

"But your trap Card," said Mai.

"It's a monster recovery card," said Yugi. "Which lets me put my card from the hand and field to the deck and I draw 5 cards."

Yugi does so and draw. "I must thank you Mia for brining the spark in Yugi back."

"I play Black Luster Ritual," said Yugi. "I offer my monster with 8 stars to Black Luster Solider,"

An armored knight appears with 3000 attack."Now attack his Harpies Pet Dragon," said Yugi as Mai life point go down1300. "I end my turn."

"I can't beat this thing," said Mai. "I give up," placing her hand on her deck.

"Yugi Muto is the winner," said the referee.

Pegasus claps. "Well Yugi-boy," said Pegasus.

"Next match is Sage vs. Joey Wheeler," said the ref.

Joey walks down with Sage jumping off the railing shocking everyone. To their shock , he disappear and reappears near the dueling field. "What are you waiting for?" asked Sage.

"I'm coming," said Joey.

When the duelist were on opposite end of their fields Sages looked at Joey. "You better bring you're a game to front," said Sage. "Otherwise I will crush in a few turns. You better be ready to prove me wrong."

"Duel," said the two duelist.

I'll go first," said Joey. "I play Ax raider in attack mode."

A monster with an Ax appears with 1700 attack mode. "I play one card face."

"End turn."

Xxx

I play, I play Gearfried the Iron Knight," said Sage. A black armerd knight appears with 1800 attack point. "Attack," said Naruto.

"Kunai with chain," said Joey. As Ax raider attack goes up to 2200. Gearfried is destroyed dealing damage to Sage by 400

Sages life point 1600

Joey life points 2000

"Well done Joey," said Sage. "First blood."

"I play one card face and end my turn," said Sage.

"I play my Red Eyes black dragon," said Joey as the Dragon appears with 2400 attack point. "I might win this."

"I play another card facedown," said Joey. "And I end my turn."

"I play Dark Warlock in attack mode," said Sage as the spellcaster with a black cloak and armer on the front appears with 2800 attack points. "Now attack his Ax raider," said Sage. The monster is destroyed dealing 600 points of damage. Dropping Joey's life points to 1400.

"I play spell card from my hand during my battle," said Sage.

"You can't play magic card like that," said Joey.

"It is a quick play. Rapid strike, this lets me attack you again," said Sage. "Now attack his red eye black dragon."

"Activate Wide Spread Ruin," said Joey as the Warlock is wiped out.

"Tell me Joey. Why wait to use it?" asked Sage. "You could have saved your monster."

"Sorry Sage, I forgot about that turn," said Joey.

"I will destroy you in a turn if you make a mistake like that again," threatened Sage. "I play call of the haunted."

"Warlock is brought back to the field for another attempt," said Sage. "Attack his Red Eyes."

The warlock destroys the dragon dealing 400 point of damage to Joey dropping it to 1000.

Xxx

Back at the spectators Yugi eyes narrowed. "Why hold back Sage?" thought Yugi.

"This is getting close," said Tristan.

"No it is not," said Yugi. "Sage is holding back a great deal in this duel. He could have won in a turn or two."

"Why is he holding back?" asked Tea.

"A test," said Yugi. "He is testing Joey to see his skill at his max."

"That is right?" said Mai as she walk up to them. "Sage is the ultimate duelist. I will be honest. He camn beat anyone in this room. The only ones he might have to go all out is Yugi and Pegasus."

Xxx

"Sage," shouted Joey. "Why are you holding back?

"Why would an adult go all-out against a child?" asked Sage. "You wroth my full skill. I not trying at all. In other words I am dueling you at your level."

"Bull Shit!" said Joey.

"Then make earn my victory," said Sage. "My advice is put a staunch defense or next you will lose."

"I will play a face down and end my turn," said Sage.

"I play one Card facedown in defense," said Joey. "I end my turn."

"You have the courage and resilience but little skill at the moment," said Sage. "After the champion is decided. I will teach you what you need to know."

"Stop defense," said Sage as Baby dragon is shown. "Attack his baby dragon."

The monster is destroyed reducing Joey's life points to zero. "You dueled admirably Joey," said Sage. "I will sponsor your sisters eye surgery."

"How are you going to afford it?" asked Joey.

"I am well to do, due to my work and former tournaments," said Sage. "I am champion before Kaiba."

Yugi eyes narrow. "The only one who is the champion before was," thought Yugi. "It's you Naruto-aniki."

"It had been a while Brother," said Sage as he takes off his mask and covering revealing blond hair and whisker marks. "I have one request little brother. Duel with the intent to win."

"We will take a three hour break before the finals," said the ref.

Naruto walks away with everyone dispersing.

Xxx

Yugi was in his room. "So this is it?" asked Yugi. "My final obstacle is my own big brother. Before facing Pegasus."

"You better get you deck ready," said the spirit. "He will be our greatest adversary."

"I have never won against him, even when used his deck and he pulled random pack to build his deck," said Yugi. "I don't know if I can win."

Naruto walks in. "Have faith in yourself and don't doubt your skills," said the blond. "I want this to be a disicive duel."

"Thanks," said Yugi.

"Good luck little bro," said Naruto.

Xxx

The three hours came and went and the two are seen standing across eachother. "Final duel Yugi Muto vs Naruto Uzumaki," said the ref.

Xxx

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

It is that time/ Contest time

I want to do a contest. I want my fan to PM and tell what make a good book and what you look for in a story. The first five I will mail a book. I want only PM in this contest not reviews. I don't want anyone to get you address. The next five will be gifted an ebook of my story.

10 book will be given out. If you don't have a kindle I will give you a PDF.

Here is the synopsis of the Lord of Shadows Rises

It has been 200 years since the Lord of Shadows was sealed in a horrific battle with the Order of White Rose. Now the year is 1998, a boy with murdered parent's must gather allies to stop the once powerful Lord of Shadows from regaining his full power and breaking the seal. Learning from the Order of the White Rose guardians he must fight or his parents death would be in vain.  
From Norway to United States of America from China to Korea he must join with the other students and fight.

I will mail the book after first five have been chosen. I will give out the ebook after next five have been chosen.

If you pm me and tell me what you think makes a good story. First come first serve


	10. Brother vs Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

Brother vs. Brother

Xxx

Naruto was staring at Yugi. "This is it, only one of us will go forth to duel Pegasus."

"I got to win," said Yugi.

"Why go so far?" asked Naruto knowing the answer already.

"To free Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers," said Yugi.

"Can you do it?" asked Naruto. "Do you have what it takes?"

"Duel," they both shout.

"I will go first," said Naruto and I play Marauding Captain in attack mode," said Naruto. A 1200 warrior monster appears. "I can summon another warrior monster from my hand. Come on out Command knight." A female knight in red armor appears. "When she is on the field, my warrior's get a 400 attack boost.

Both monsters go to 1600. "I play one facedown and end my turn."

Xxx

"I draw," said Yugi. "Gaia the Fierce Knight," said Yugi as the 2300 attack monster appears.

"Now attack his Marauding captain," said Yugi as the knight charges.

"Activate my trap, negate attack," said Naruto. "This ends your battle phase."

"I play a facedown and end my turn," said Yugi.

Pegasus looked at both duelist and frowned when his eyes landed on Naruto. "Interesting," he thought.

Xxx

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight," said Naruto. "I play my magic card Ax of Despair, this will give Command Knight an extra 1000 extra attack point."

The knight's attack points go up to 2600. "Attack his Gaia," said Naruto as the Command knight charges the horseback warrior destroying it with a swift blow. Yugi takes 300 point dropping his to 1700.

"I end my turn with a facedown," said Naruto.

"I play Dark Magician," said Yugi as his strongest monster appears. "I play Magic Box. Now watch and be amazed as our monster switch."

Another box appears in around Command Knight. Swords skewer Yugi box as it open to revel Command Knight. "I guess your Dark Magician is in the other box?" asked Naruto.

The box closest to Naruto opens revealing the Yugi's spellcaster. "Very good," said Naruto.

"Dark Magician attack his captain. Dark Magic Attack." Naruto points go down by 1300 reducing it to 700.

"Yugi did the impossible," said Joey.

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

"In all tournaments Naruto has never gone down that much," said Joey.

"Not true," said Naruto. "My points went down to 350 in a previous duel."

"I play a face down and end my turn," said Yugi.

"My turn," said Naruto. "I play one card face down. Then I play Ying Yang soldier."

A monster with armor and a shield with the light and dark symbol on it appears. Its attack is 2300. "It's still too weak to match my Dark Magician," said Yugi.

"Maybe," said Naruto. I play Legendary sword increasing my monster by 300 making it a little stronger than your Dark Magician. Attack."

The spellcaster is destroyed. Yugi's point take a hit by 100 dropping it 1600. "I end my turn."

Xxx

The spectators were amazed. "Naruto is down to his last 300 life point," said Tristan.

"If I know one thing," said Joey. "The difference in point make little different."

"What do you mean?" asked Tea.

"He has turned a losing duel into a upset several times," said Joey. "He has a card that can rival the Blue Eyes White Dragon."

Xxx

"Not good," said Yugi. "He monster is stronger then any of mine."

"What now Yugi," thought Naruto. "Next few moves will determine the victor."

"This might work," said Yugi. "First I play monster reborn. Bring back my Magician."

The powerful spellcaster appears. "I then summon Kuriboh."

"Then Dark Magic Ritual" said Yugi. "The card you gave me."

I remember that brother," said Naruto.

Xxx

Flashback

Naruto was in the basement of the card shop. Sitting across from him was Yugi each with a hand of three cards. "I then play the spell card Meteor," said Naruto. "Dealing 1000 points of damage. You lose again, however you got close to beating me with 400 points remaining."

"I can't beat you Anki," said Yugi.

"Yugi, winning can hurt you as much as losing," said Naruto. "You would have no reason to improve. If you lose. There will always be a lesson to the loss."

Naruto takes out his deck box. "Here is a gift for getting close to beating me. It's my strongest card. Magician of Black Chaos along with the card needed to summon it."

End Flashback

Xxx

Come out Magician of Black Chaos," said Yugi as the powerful 2800 monster appears. "Now attack, Ying Yang Solider. The monster is destroyed as Naruto point go down to 100.

"Well done," said Naruto. "But you did just what I wanted."

"What," said Yugi eyes widen. "I end my turn."

My move draw," said Naruto. "I remove Yang Yang solider, as it counts as a light and Dark Monster. To Summon Black Luster Solider Envoy of the beginning.

The 3000 monster appears in all of it glory. "Attack."

The ritual monster is destroyed dealing 200 points to Yugi points bringing it to 1400. "I will end my turn with a face down."

Xxx

Damn it," said Yugi. "He pulled that monster out."

Xxx

Joey was leaning. "He pulled his strongest card out."

"That's the card?" asked Tea.

"He only bringing it out against worthy opponents," said Joey. "How is Yugi going to stop it?"

"I have nothing, in my deck that can stop that thing," said Yugi.

"Remember the second lesson," said Naruto. "It may seem hopeless, there is always a chance for victory."

"I play one card face down in defense and one card facedown," said Yugi.

"I play fairy meteor crush," said Naruto. "With this, the attack goes though defense monster."

Yugi grawls. "Attack his facedown," said Naruto.

"Spellbinding circle," said Yugi.

"Wonderful," said Naruto. "I play my magic card mystical space typhoon."

Since, it's a quick play, I continue my attack," said Naruto. The defense monster was destroyed and it was magician of faith. Yugi's point go down to 0.

Xxx

"Winner is Naruto Namikaze," said the protector. "Two hours of intermission, before you face Pegasus."

Xxx

Naruto walks to Yugi. "I shall free Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. You have my promises," said Naruto.

"Thank you," said Yugi.

Xxx

Naruto was in his room mediating, when he sensed an evil presence. "Bakura," said Naruto. A clone pops out and runs out of the room.

"Two hours should be enough to formulate a strategy ,"

End chapter

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. My second book is ready to pre order. On Amazon. Title is The Lord of Shadows Redemption. It will be released in Oct. It is only available for Kindle preordering. Amazon Author is James. It say 90 some pages it is slightly longer. I would also like a beta for my novella. If interested hit me up. I will give you a copy of my first book


	11. The Final Match

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yugioh

The Ninja Duelist

The Final Match

Xxx

Naruto was sitting in his room, in a lotus position. "You need something,"

Yugi walks in. "I want to wish you luck," he said. "You will win."

"Of course," said Naruto. "It's a promise of a life time."

"Good luck brother," said Yugi.

Xxx

Naruto walked to the duel arena. Standing on the opposite side was Pegasus. "Well champ, let us see what you got," said the creator. "What is the wager?"

If I win, you will release both Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. Plus a deck made specifically for me.

"If I win?" asked Pegasus.

"I will give you the one thing you want. Your wife," said Naruto.

"You can't bring back the dead!" shouted the creator.

"I can do it," said Naruto revealing his Rinnegan.

"Duel!" they shouted.

"I will start things off," said Pegasus. "Toon Alligator. One card facedown."

"You trying to find your way in and gain an advantage," said Naruto. "Wasted effort, my mind has mental shields."

"Let me start with Marauding Captain," said Naruto. "I summon another thanks to its effect."

"Nice strategy," said Pegasus. "You basically stopped any attack I could have launched."

"I play one card facedown," said Naruto. "End my turn."

"I draw," said the creator. "I play dark hole. This destroys all monsters on the field."

"Fresh start," said Naruto.

"I play Toon World," said Pegasus. A giant book pops out. "I play Summoned Skull. Thank to toon world. He will be transformed into the Toon Summoned Skull."

Naruto starts clapping. "Very good, however; you will have bring out you're A game to beat me."

"I play Toon Meteor. This does 500 points of damage," said Pegasus. Five Meteor land on Naruto's side. His points go down to 1500. "What was that about being able to defeat you? I will end my turn."

Xxx

On the side the crew was watching with hitched breaths. "Com on brother," said Yugi.

"I don't believe it," said Bakura. "He's calm. Not even a flinch."

"He got nailed," said Joey.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Yugi. "Like Bakura said, Perfect tranquility. Like when he was teaching me how to duel."

"What do you mean Yugi?" asked Tea.

"Half the battle is staying calm under pressure," said Yugi. "In all of our duels, even when I dealt a lot of damage. He smiled, like he enjoyed the challenge."

Xxx

"I draw," said Naruto. "First I play anther card facedown and then a monster in defense facedown.'

"Is that it?" asked Pegasus. "You won't win that way."

"I end my turn."

"Next I play Archer Girls in attack mode," said Pegasus. "Then she will be turned in the Toon Mermaid. Thanks to Toon world.

"Now attack, his facedown Toon Summon Skull."

The toon monster destroyed the monster. It was a Giant solider of stone. "I end my turn.'

Draw Face down in defense mode," said Naruto.

"You're a one trick pony, aren't you?" asked Pegasus.

"Not finished, I play a facedown and end my turn."

"I play another Toon Meteor. Dealing another 500 points of damage," said Pegasus. Naruto points go down to 1000. "Then I play one more Toon Meteor."

Naruto points drop to 500. "End my turn."

"Time to begin," said Naruto. "Counter offense. First I draw.'

Next I play the spell card, Turncoat," said Naruto.

Yugi gasp. "Yugi what is that card?" asked Joey

Watch," said Yugi.

"Each monster on your half their attack will taken from your life points. 2000 to be exactly."

Activate trap, Quick Gain," said Pegasus. "This will increase my life points by 500. Leaving me with 500 points to spare. "

"I anticipated that move," said Naruto. "I play Dian Keto the Cure master. Bringing me back to 1500."

Xxx

"Way to go!" shouted Joey. "He turned this duel around."

"He never lost control of this duel," said Yugi.

Xxx

"Before we continue, let's take this duel to the Shadow Realm," said Pegasus. His Millennium Eye glows and the arena turns dark as smoke envelopes everything. "Now this has been turned into a shadow game."

"I play Gearfried the Iron Knight," said Naruto. One card facedown and end turn. "

"My move and I attack you knight with my Toon Summoned Skull," said Pegasus.

"Activate Magic Cylinder," said Naruto. "You lose Pegasus."

Pegasus, point hit 0.

"I can't believe I lost. Not even lost, destroyed," thought Pegasus.

Naruto is congratulated by his friends. Turning his head he doesn't see his opponent. "Damn he left!" shouted Joey.

"He is honorable, he will do what he promised," said Naruto. "I have something to take care of."

Xxx

In the observatory, Pegasus was looking over the card housing the souls of his victim. "A deal is a deal," said Pegasus.

"Pegasus," said Naruto. "It hurts."

"What do you want?" asked the Man bitterly.

"I saw how broken you are," said Naruto. "I decided to help you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Pegasus.

"You can come out Miss Maximillion," said Naruto.

Pegasus," said a female voice.

"Cecilia," said Pegasus. "How are you alive?"

The blond haired woman hugs Pegasus. "My Rinnegan, gives me the power to revive your wife. However it did drain me because your wife was gone for so long."

"Glade to hear," said a dark voice.

"Bakura," said Naruto. "Though we dealt with your spirit."

"With you weakened Sage, there's not much you can do to stop me from gathering Pegasus eye."

Naruto rushes Bakura but is held in place by the Millennium Ring. "Pegasus, We shall duel in a shadow game."

After a few minutes the creator falls down. "You can't beat someone who has played for a two thousand years," said Bakura.

"You lived for that long?" asked Pegasus.

"Now to take my prize," said Bakura as he rips out Pegasus's Millennium Eye. He fall down as Bakura leaves.

Both Cecilia and Naruto regain movement. Rushing over to Pegasus., Naruto looks at the broken man. "I will try to heal him," said Naruto. His hands glow green as he places over Pegasus's prone body.

After a 10 minutes, he regains his color. "He's out of the danger zone," said Naruto. "Get him to his room. I will help."

Naruto holds Pegasus and body flicker to his room with Cecilia holding on. Getting the Pegasus's room, Naruto places him down. "Be well both of you."

"Thanks you for all you have done," said Cecilia.

"Naruto-boy," said Pegasus weakly. "I have done what you asked. Thank you.'

"I could not sit by and see in that state," said Naruto. "Bye.

Naruto disappears in a shunshin.

Xxx

Naruto appeared in front of Yugi. "Yugi, you okay?" asked Naruto.

"Where were you?" asked Yugi.

"I had to talk to Pegasus. He has released the souls of our friends," said Naruto. "Where are the others?"

"There right up ahead," said Yugi. The two meet with the others as a door opens and Kaiba and Mokuba walk out.

"Thanks you," said Kaiba. "For saving us."

"All Of the boats, have left!" shouted Joey.

"They hear a helicopter. A chopper appear piloted by Kaiba and it picks up our heroes.

Xxx

a/n: Naruto destroyed Pegasus. One reason is he was able to block the millennium eye. Two he was undefeated in all tournaments and disappeared. He has skills.

Sorry for the sort chapter I'll try to make it longer next


End file.
